True love
by pandaattack14
Summary: Julian is tired of always hearing Kurt's name from Logan and so he decides it's time Logan knows exactly how he feels... JOGAN JULIAN LARSON LOGAN WRIGHT DALTON CP COULTER


Julian was tired. Hell, he was exhausted. All this time hiding his true feelings form Logan, for what? Protection? Was he too scared to tell him? No! Julian Larson does not get intimidated by anyone. Especially tall, blond, green-eyed boys. Especially not them.

Then why was he giving up? Why is he about to lay it all on the line and tell Logan he's in love with him? Oh. Right. Because he's tired of hearing Hummel's name. all he wants is for Logan to know his feelings and then he wants to leave.

…But he can't do that. He can't leave. He doesn't want his stalker coming after him, or worse, Logan. So, that is why he is standing outside the Stuart common room doors. He can just feel his best friend, both of them, on the other side. Presumably studying or just talking. They did that a lot. Just sat and talked without him. Probably because he's never there, but now he can't leave.

Trapped in this school because of some bat shit crazy stalker who would kill him and Logan if he left. And so he was stuck and the only way to get un-stuck is to spill some beans to a certain Stuart perfect. He had called Kurt and Reed early and begged for their help along with some music from bailey.

Now here he was flanked by the Windsor fashionistas and the Tweedles who insisted they come along just so they can be sure nothing happens to the Alice and the Dormouse.

Kurt glanced at Julian and sighed. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do." Julian rolled his shoulders a couple of times. "If I don't there will never be any progress."

Reed nodded slowly. "Progress is good."

"Progress is very good." Julian agreed.

"Very good indeed." Kurt smiled at his Stuart friend - Could he even call them friends? - And then glanced at the twins who gave them a thumbs up. "It's time."

Julian took a deep breath before throwing the door open with a bang as the music started up and the three striking a dramatic pose shocking everyone into looking up at them. After a moment's pause Kurt and Reed strutted to stand behind Logan and Derek singing backup as they ripped the books away from them, Julian climbed onto the coffee table and took the lead.

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

Julian was glaring at Logan who was looking absolutely confused, because really why his best friend would be singing this song to him he had no clue. Derek, however, was staring wide-eyed at the song choice. If this was going where he thought it was this was going to be bad.

Julian launched himself at Logan and threw his arms around his neck as he sang the next verse, pulled back and mimicked chocking him. Having barely anytime to react Logan just sat there. Kurt and Reed moved towards the center of the room doing some simple dance moves.

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you 

Julian moved to straddling Logan's lap in the Love seat he was sharing with Derek, who got up and moved to another seat. Seriously, there was no way he was missing this. Logan stared up at Julian like he had three heads, but Julian only kissed his cheek before climbing off and flouncing over to Kurt and Reed and slipped into easy formation as they danced in sync.

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)  
You can do it baby

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you

Evan and Ethan had taken their phones out and had started to record it at this point. Not only was this hilarious it was something they could send to Bailey and have him edit. Bailey was already recording the vocals, however, and was planning on setting it as Logan's new alarm.

Julian fell on the seat next to Logan and leaned against him and watched as Kurt and Reed sang the next part.

(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)

Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete 

Julian hopped up and dragged Logan up with him. Logan looked around at all of the people in the room and glared at them, sending a silent message to get out or there will be hell to pay.

I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you

As the song came to a close Julian grabbed Logan's face and pressed his lips onto the Blonde's. Kurt, Reed, and Derek clapped and high-fived each other with large grins on there faces. Logan was shocked to say the least. He reached a hand up and touched Julian's face before pulling back and staring at him with an unreadable expression.

Panting, Julian glared at the others telling them to leave so he and Logan could Talk. This was something that needed to be done in private.

As soon as the others were out of the room Julian…exploded…to put it simply. "I've been in love with you for three years."

Logan glared even harder at the actor. "What?"

"I'm not exactly as straight as you thought. Actually I never said I was straight you just assumed, but I didn't tell you other wise and so I guess it is my fault but don't hit me. Just reject me because I might be able to handle that better then you hating me and hitting me at the same time and I'm sorry I didn't say anything before! I was going to I swear! I was going to but there was Blaine, and Joshua, and now Kurt and I can't take it anymore but I can't leave either and I need to say this so we can move on and there can be progress and I'll shut up now." Julian managed to say all that in one breath which really was very impressive but Logan really didn't understand any of it.

"Impressive. Now say it slower this time." Logan rolled his eyes but grinned none the less.

Julian took a deep breath and spoke slowly but surely. "I love you. I have been since freshman year. You assumed I was straight, but I never said I wasn't. Please don't hate me."

Logan cupped Julian's face in his hands and frowned slightly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was going to but then there was Blaine, then Joshua, and now Kurt and I couldn't do that." Julian placed his hand on top of Logan's. "Besides…I didn't think you cared."

How could he think that! Of course Logan cares. He's always cared. He just has a weird way of showing it. It actually kind of hurt a little. Knowing Julian did everything in his power to get Logan what he want even though it was killing him inside. And that Logan will never be able to forgive himself for. "I always cared about you, Jules."

Logan stared into Julian's eyes and leaned forward a bit and kissed him gently. Taking his sweet time exploring Julian's mouth. Three years. Three years! He's been missing out on this for three whole years. He pulled back when the need for air became too much and he rested his forehead against the actors. After a rather long pause Logan shifted and wrapped his arms around Julian's waist holding him as close as possible, as if he was afraid of losing him. "I'm not over Kurt…" Logan trailed off thinking closely about what he was going to do.

"But..." Julian continued when Logan didn't finish the sentence.

"…But I want to give us a try. You deserve a chance, Jules." Logan paused for a moment before continuing. "And who knows? Maybe I could fall for you."

Julian grinned his famous Cheshire grin and looked up at the taller boy. "I'd like that very much."

"I bet you would." Logan murmured before he pressed another kiss to Julian's lips.


End file.
